Fortune favours the navigator
by Tim gear solid
Summary: In a universe that doesn't care Cloud strife, a primary navigator for a space marine flagship, has always been alone. Maybe that may change.
1. Fortune favours the navigator

Note: the story is more about the 40k narrative than the characters in this chapter,

But will go into detail later.

Enjoy

No matter how many times he saw a new planet, it never ceased to amaze chief Navigator Cloud strife,

He was standing in the main viewing point of the ship, a cavernous space used mostly for functions, esteemed guests and funerals, other than that it was usually empty.

Despite its enormous size he sometimes felt claustrophobic inside the flagship, and the massive viewing window in the giant amphitheatre provided solace the days when his life felt meaningless.

Just looking out into space put a lot of things about his life into perspective, thinking about where hid life was going brought him to the planet below the ship.

The steadily rotating orb was a peculiar one with several defining characteristics that he had never seen before on any other world.

Luminescent purple clouds covered the skies, which crackled with the raw elemental power of storms that covered entire continents.

The land of the planet was an equally garish shade of moss green, which most likely indicated lush rainforests.

Odd he thought, the jungles seemed to cover all the land surfaces with little to no change in the form of the land, just constant green until receding at either of the planet's poles.

What he found the most disturbing of all was the color of the ocean,

It was the deepest blood red he had ever seen which didn't make any sense, It was a physical impossibility in his mind. The sea reflects the sky doesn't it?

Such conclusions in his mind at these puzzling thoughts gave him the inclination to traverse the planet's crust with his own two feet, but the prospect of doing so was ludicrous.

He was the Primary navigator for the flagship _Unending Penance_, for a navigator to leave the ship he was appointed to was classed as dereliction of duty under the Imperial navy charter.

"_In order of the high lords of Terra and though various offices of the administratum, no navigator is permitted to leave their assigned ship under any circumstances as is to leave said ship virtually blind, incapable of using the warp as a means of long range transportation,Direct disobedience of this code is punishable by death and possible excommunication."_

_-Excerpt 6 of statute law 22289-C of the Imperial Navy and Aeronautica Imperialis code of conduct and operations guidelines. _

He sighed sadly at the recollection,

During his twelve years aboard the ship, he had read that exact passage countless times as to reiterate the point that he had lost his freedom a long time ago.

When he brooded upon this fact it was when he hated the fact that he was cursed with the mutation of being a navigator.

Inducted into the Imperial navy forcibly by his parents at the age of fourteen when his mutation had suddenly matured and he had grown his third eye almost overnight.

Forced to wear a thick bandana of the imperial colours not just because of his altered appearance, it was also speculated that his eye could kill any man that directly looked into it.

Of course he had never tested this theory on anyone, but during his nightly ritual of bathing and prayer, he takes off his headgear and looks at his reflection staring back at him, and the eye in the direct centre of his forehead and wondered what misfortune turned him into a freak.

A pitch black almond shaped eye speckled with gold flecks around the outer iris, the only distinguishable property within its inky depths,

It was located in the direct centre of his forehead like an open wound compared to his blue-green regular eyes.

He actually thought it didn't look too bad, unfortunately showing it wasn't without its consequences just like everything in the imperium.

Superstitious nonsense was how the imperium ran these days and Cloud had no reason to think that it would change anytime soon, his mutation would have been subject to severe persecution if not for his incredible use in space travel,

Nobody else could comprehend the warps ill defined depths other than navigators such as himself.

Perhaps it was just a myth and did nothing but help him to connect to the roiling depths of the empyrean, the eye itself was also a cause of much sadness to him as it left him as somewhat of an outcast.

The flagships staff kept well clear of him and only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary, naval crews were notoriously superstitious.

He had lived a sheltered and lonely life aboard this ship working with toiling obscurity and unflinching obedience, not that he was given any choice it was just the best way to avoid corporal punishment.

The very thought of his disciplining made the scars on his back itch.

And as he brooded on the swirling thoughts in his skull, he continued to stare at the unending turn of the planet upon its axis, watching from this far away gave him some degree of peace in an otherwise lonely and claustrophobic lifestyle.

Only from this viewpoint did the continual pressure of his post and huge responsibilities,

Seem to ease as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I don't understand how you continue to be struck with awe after all these years, this would be the millionth planet we warred upon would it not?" declared an iron hard voice that sounded like gravel being crushed,

Almost instantaneously did that serene feeling leave him as soon as it had come to be replaced by a cold dead weight in the pit of his stomach as ice ran down his spine,

Grimacing at the prospect of talking to the "man" he disliked the most.

In a cold monotone completely devoid of human emotion Fleet Master Barrett Wallace of the Novamarines, successor chapter of the Ultramarines legion,

"The Emperor watches over us all" he intoned with religious fervor.

Cloud clenched his jaw at his words sudden memories flooding through his consciousness, feeling ashamed and dirty of what he had done, He knew it was a heresy that would only end in the death of him and the person he had committed the crime with.

A gruff chuckle issuing from behind him, he could sense his uneasiness,

"You are right to feel nervous at his name, for every moment of our lives we are judged by his unwavering gaze" Wallace stated,

he began to sweat and the tension was unbearable, If he was going to kill him he hoped it would be quick.

"Surely you must get tired of looking into the void" he questioned impatiently,

Warm relief washed over him, the commander didn't know, he couldn't have known,

And never would if it all was to be.

He sighed softly, this voyage had been particular taxing on his lithe small framed body.

As a navigator it was his duty to guide the ship through the warp, ether realm, empyrean, what ever it was called, it somewhat resembled an intergalactic highway between planets and distant stars in the universe.

The warp itself was an unpredictable and completely random place, a realm of complete and total madness fueled by the raw stuff of chaos itself,

Due to his mutation it was said that navigators were immune to the depths of the ether realm, that the images could not affect him,

But Cloud knew better than that

Daemon's, monsters and the souls of the dead assaulted the navigator on a daily basis.

All leaving small imprints on his soul but could never physically harm him

"The empyrean's a dangerous place, but even with such peril one can find beauty" the navigator replied wearily.

He sensed the fleet master's choler rise at such a poetic view of the thing he hated the most.

"Do not speak of such beauty to me, for I have no interest in pointless romanticism of something that is undeniably evil" he snapped back, barely able to contain the rage pulsing within him.

It was a widely known fact that he loathed chaos and anything remotely connected to it, which explained his somewhat cold demeanor towards the navigator, he could tell the man hated being in his presence.

At this the navigator smirked, his lips forming a thin smile, It was not everyday that someone could unnerve a member of the Adeptus Astartes.

"The warp itself is not static" he explained, continuing as if he never heard the undertone of the threat in his stone hard voice.

"It ebbs and flows like that of a magma channel, it's more of a living thing than that of open space, do you understand me fleet master" he explained

"For one does not see the warp, you must dream it" intoning it as if in prayer.

"Sounds like something a psyker witch would say" he grunted with a hateful undertow and direct emphasis on the word "witch".

Cloud shrugged at the declaration "what it is, is for I will not change what must be done, you know that as much as I do"

"Without navigators what is the point of space travel if it took decades to reach the destination" he finished with some satisfaction at the contradiction of the marine.

"Well fleet master, was there something you wanted from me?" he asked as he turned around and looked at the marines frame.

The enormity in terms of sheer physical size of the Astartes he had to be at least seven and a half feet tall.

But their bulk was only matched by their fighting prowess and total faith in the god-emperor of mankind, Warrior monks that were unflinchingly loyal and straight to the point, completely wi just like their way of war as is said, the space marine chapters are a scalpel as the imperial guard are the sledge hammer of the imperium.

Clad in quartered ultramarine blue and bone colored ceramite armor, his right shoulder pad bearing the chapter's iconography, a white skull surrounded by a twelve point star.

In his right hand he carried his badge of office, ceremonial device and weapon of war if need be, a long handled war hammer that resembled a sledge hammers rectangular ivory colored block of stone emblazoned with the imperial Aquila on it's flank.

To some people the weapon would seem cumbersome and impractical, those people had never seen the master wield it like Cloud had when perusing the ships training facilities, It was no less deadly than any other weapon that could be used by a marine.

Cloud thought his burgundy loincloth and cape seemed out of place on the armored figure, but he knew better than to point it out lest he insult the angel of death, looking past the numerous purity seals and ornamentation that covered his chest and torso and into face of pure bred soldier.

His face somewhat resembled carved rock that had been weathered to a large degree, and scarred by numerous battles, a face of unknowable age due to the fact that Astarte's were functionally immortal due to the incredible amounts of augmentive surgeries that a space marine neophyte would go through to become a battle brother.

Cloud estimated his age in the six hundreds but it was impossible to tell so he decided to change the subject.

"So what brings you to this part of the ship fleet master" he addressed in his most polite tone.

"Certain business involving the planet at which we are currently orbiting, requires me to consult the ship's astronomican and navigator" he replied tersely

Cloud swallowed a bitter laugh with difficulty,

'Of he wouldn't come to see me unless he needed me for something' he thought with growing distaste at the direction this conversation was going,

His loneliness was getting the getting the better of him.

"It seems there is a rift in the warp preventing us from sending psychic packets to other ships and the outer colonies" he continued while gazing down at the planet with disdain.

Cloud was confused, "There must be some mistake" cloud thought aloud,

"No mistake" replied Wallace gruffly, answering his subconscious statement, "communications wise we are isolated"

A cold sliver of panic slid down clouds spine, He couldn't feel any disturbance at all, and there was nothing abnormal in the warp space surrounding the ship if one could call the warp "normal".

Was the astartes lying to him, or purposely misleading him as some sort of cruel joke, but what would be the point especially about something so serious.

He looked up into the face of the space marine trying to discern something telling out of his aged dark skinned face, his face remained as emotionally blank as hardened rockcrete.

'No he wouldn't do something like this' thought cloud, Wallace never so much as cracked a smile in the entire time he had known him, it wasn't his style to play jokes especially considering the man hated him.

His hands were shaking and he had broken out in a cold sweat, he thought he was going to throw up from sheer panic.

'get a grip cloud' he thought to himself taking a deep breath trying to steady himself and think rationally.

Could his powers as a navigator be in question, that couldn't be it cause he could feel the currents and eddies of the warp swirl around them.

No it had to be some sort of error in the ships communications array, If there was something in the warp interfering with the function of the ship he would be the first to know and warn the captain and all upper echelons.

"We believe it has something to do with the planet, its strange weather patterns aren't believed to be naturally occurring" said Wallace,

"Why did we come here?" asked cloud suddenly wondering as to the prospect of coming to such a bizarre place.

"The planet lost communications with nearby systems and satellite outposts one week ago" he replied flatly.

"What is the planet's name?" cloud asked,

"Corel III, population approximately one billion, this is the only habitable planet in the system"

Communications were a vital part of the imperial planet's function, for a world to be left without communication was a potential death threat for a life inhabited planet.

Without the means to order in trade and export vessels the planets inhabitants would starve to death.

"Wait if this is just a planet without communications, then why is a space marine flagship is is investigating?" asked cloud with suspicion.

Barrett narrowed his black eyes.

"There is no reason for you to know navigator, it is not your concern"

Cloud snorted at his secretive manner,

"fine don't tell me" he replied haughtily.

"The reason I came to see you is that I need to know what you can see in the warp that is out of place" Barrett went on.

Panic returned hard and fast what would he tell him, knowing astartes he would probably shoot him on the spot if he told him that he couldn't see any disturbance at all.

"Well what's wrong, speak" demanded Barrett impatiently.

Before cloud could think of anything to say the auditorium door banged open and a tall figure walked in.

Walking with long and elegant swaggering strides that reeked of arrogance and superiority, the figure crossed the large distance, when finally he reached them, he saluted smartly to Wallace and stood at attention in parade ground stance.

The fleet master saluted back and then shook hands with the marine smiling broadly,

"Well, well what brings the hallowed captain of the chapter's greatest assault company to our midst" laughed Barrett jovially, the sudden change in his demeanor evident.

Though he outranked him, Wallace treated him as an equal and more like an old friend than anything else, the interaction between them made cloud feel all the more isolated and alone.

"It is a simple task of messenger and guide that brings me among the esteemed master of our fleet" the marine simpered sickeningly his stance becoming more relaxed,

It seemed flattery was the way to Barrett's hearts when he laughed even harder at the marine.  
"Well none of us are beneath a casual errand every now and then" grinned Barrett,

He then cast a cold glance down at cloud, his air of happiness and joviality disappearing at the sight of him.

"Well I suppose introductions are in order" he said with a hint of malice,

"Navigator, this is the captain of the first company's assault unit, Sephiroth" exclaimed Barrett, "we gave him that nickname because when he picks a target he won't stop until he's challenged and killed it".

"And to be honest nobody can remember his real name"

Cloud looked up into the cruel predatory face of Sephiroth, he reminded him of the imperial Aquila with its remarkable beauty, but also incredibly deadly.

His hair long and tied back into a loose ponytail was a silvery white, his skin seemed unusually pale almost to the point of albinism.

Though not quite as tall as Barrett his frame was slimmer almost avian in physique, but it was his eyes that attracted Clouds attention, they were the same blue-green color as his.

"A pleasure to meet you navigator" said Sephiroth smirking, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Cloud did not know why but an incredible jolt of pure fear ran through his body for a split second, causing him to shudder involuntarily.

There was something about him that didn't seem right, it was just beneath the surface and he couldn't quite scratch it but something was just wrong about him.

Before he could consider his feelings any further, Barrett laughed heartily.

"So what is this fabled errand of your" boomed Barrett loudly,

"It just so happens that the astropathica mistress Aerith, seeks an audience with the primary navigator of the ship" said Sephiroth smirking, Cloud's heart skipped a beat at these words.

He loved spending time with the Aerith of the astropath , she was the only one on this ship that seemed to understand the pressures of his charge as hers being so similar.

They would talk for hours about all matter of things, and over the subsequent years had become very close.

Suddenly the day seemed better already with the prospect of spending time with his favorite person.

"Well I better not keep her waiting" replied cloud with the smuggest of smiles spread across his face.

"Indeed" commented Sephiroth, "allow me to escort you navigator" bowing courteously,

"Oh no that's not necessary" replied cloud raising his hands hastily, the thought of spending any time with him did not seem like the most fun he would have.

"But I insist" he said with an air of condescendence, as if walking unescorted was too hard for him.

"Yes I agree go with him, a little company would be good for him" chimed in Barrett to clouds great annoyance.

Cloud sighed resignedly, "fine" he huffed "let's get going".

"Excellent" beamed Sephiroth, "we shall take our leave the fleet master, good day sir"

Wallace saluted and turned back to the viewing window gazing out into space,

As cloud walked out with the captain he began to wonder why he wanted to walk with him, "So navigator, how is the warp doing today" the astartes suddenly asked.

"Uh, fine there are no problems as I can tell" replied cloud with growing unease,

Sephiroth frowned, "I thought there was a big disturbance within the warp that prevented travel and messages being sent and received"

"Umm, that is to say I'm not sure on its current state, I guess" he relied lamely.

Sephiroth began to laugh at that, "You don't know that lying to an officer of the adeptus astartes is a crime punishable by death do you?" he said laughing even harder.

Ice filled his stomach at his words, would he kill him right here?, "don't worry I won't tell as long as you make it up to me" said sephiroth with evil intent evident in his voice.

Cloud glanced up curiously at these words, what did he mean?

He had stopped walking was staring at him hungrily,

"You have something I want" he said with evil intent clear within his voice,

"W-What!" stammered cloud,

"Just relax and it won't hurt" said Sephiroth with a cruel smile as he began to back cloud into the wall, "Or I should say I won't have to hurt you" he chuckled,

"What are you going to do to me?" asked cloud with all his fear showing in his voice,

"Something I've wanted to do for a while" as he pushed cloud up against the bulkhead of the passage they were in.

The fear had suddenly overwhelmed cloud and his body started to shake violently, his breathing became rapid and irregular.

Sephiroth was the exact opposite, his demeanor incredibly calm and almost lazy as if the whole affair was somewhat boring and tedious.

His large hands took hold of his arms in a vice like grip, to which cloud snapping out of his shock began to struggle fruitlessly,

He looked up into the eyes that were identical to his, and saw something that looked like desperation, along with the creepy smile glazing his lips.

He pulled him closer until their faces were inches away, "your mine" he stated with satisfaction.

And he pressed his lips roughly to clouds

Cloud went limp at this, part from the shock and part from the involuntary attraction from being kissed by the larger man.

A tongue probed it's way into his mouth with ferocity, exploring and dominating every part of him with the intoxication of the kiss.

For what seemed an eternity the astartes finally pulled away and threw him to the floor,

"You belong to me now, don't forget it navigator!" he said with an icy smile,

Cloud was too stunned to say or do anything at this point,

"See you around bitch", he turned around and walked with an arrogant swagger towards the ship's barracks laughing cruelly.

He could not recall for how long he just sat slumped up against the wall, all he could do was run over the event in his head before realizing that Aerith was waiting for him.

Pulling himself off the floor and turning in the direction of the astropath quarters he ran as fast as he possibly could feeling tears stain his cheeks as he bolted towards the only person that meant anything to him.

To be continued…………maybe.

Well there it is, first story written, hope you like it because it took me a while.

By the way the reason I didn't class it as yaoi is because the kiss was not meant to be of attraction but of ownership over cloud.

If you liked it feel free to leave a review,

I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive and helps me to further the story

I'm done, cheers coming from Australia

Go Aussie!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. living within a leviathan

His chest heaving and lungs bursting for air, Cloud leant against a statuette bust to regain his breath

Living within a leviathan

Chapter 2

His chest heaving and lungs bursting for air, Cloud leant against a statuette bust to regain his breath.

The after image of Sephiroth's face coming closer and closer, was still affecting him, even after having run two kilometers in the direction of the astropath chambers.

Sucking in deep breaths cloud slid down the busts supporting column, sitting on the floor with his back against the plinth, his body succumbing to the exhaustion of his flight.

The flagship _Unending penance_ was for all intensive purposes a space faring behemoth, riddled with disused passageways and service corridors, one could easily get lost within its immense bulk, something Cloud had happen to him numerous times during his first fledgling years aboard this ship.

A full 8 kilometers long, and a 1 kilometer breadth, it was a small space faring city containing eight full companies of Novamarine troops and accompanying military auxilaries, Including Adeptus Mechanicus tech priests and acolytes.

Gazing around him, he noticed he was in the hall of memories, an old passageway reveling in the detail of past glories and heroes of the chapter.

Laden with huge portraits of former captains of the ship, and vast tapestries portraying great battles and victories the Novamarines had accomplished, It declared openly to anyone who walked down its length that they respected the art of war and dared anybody to question it.

Feeling his breath return to normal, he stood and looked upon the bust he had been leaning, and found himself staring at the solid bronze face of Roboute Guilliman, the primarch of the ultramarines and all its founding chapters.

A short mane of hair and a solemn dignified face that would seem more at home within a senate or parliament, the founding father of the codex astartes was surprisingly bland compared to the other primarchs.

Beneath his sculpture was an inscription,

_Civilizations come and go, dynasties will rise and fall, aliens will vie for our destruction, civil war shall rend us in two, but humanity will always prevail.  
__Our imperium is vast and open to dangers within and without, no matter what time passes there will always be the same constant.  
__War, in a galaxy like ours it will always be there, there is but one thing we can do through constant vigilance.  
__We can know no respite, no fear, and be unflinchingly loyal.  
__If we keep true to these tenets, The Astartes shall always have a place._

_-Roboute Gulliman_

_(Spoken to his troops after the siege of the emperors palace and the defeat of the forces of Horus and combined traitor legions) _

Cloud stared at the sculpture feeling a sudden helplessness come over him, these words having been spoken over ten thousand years ago, and still the galaxy had not changed one iota.

Through war the space marines defined their purpose, through the sheer prowess of combat and the destruction of foes, was their existence justified.

His existence was justified through the passage of warp jumps, the incredible rush of translating through the real space into the no space that was the Immaterium.

But altogether he was replaceable, just like everyone else within the imperium, subject to the brutal dictatorship that was intertwined within a theocratic government.

Looking past the bust and gazing up at an enormous bas relief of a huge battle between imperial forces and a gargantuan Ork horde.

Feeling slightly queasy at the sight of the huge green skinned brutes wielding crude axes and pistols, he had heard horror stories of the way Orks went to war.

Just trying to imagine an immense wall of monstrous alien bodies coming toward him gave him an involuntary shudder, the fear that the soldiers of the imperial guard must feel when fighting in the name of the emperor, gave Cloud an all new respect for the average guardsman.

He sighed and began to walk down the passage, thinking over what had happened to him.

Sephiroth and there was something wrong with the warp, was his abilities in question? can he no longer see the currents in his eye?.

So deep in his thoughts he bumped into a large solid object, falling backwards and sprawled on his back, he struggled to sit up only to see a blue colored gauntlet stretched out before him.

"You alright?" asked a gentle voice.

Cloud's head cleared and he gazed up into a kind face that had black hair and blue eyes.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you" he stammered back as he was lifted to his feet by yet another Astartes, but only this one was pure blue and inscribed with odd text work over all the surfaces of the armor.

"My name is cloud and I thank you for your help" he replied regaining his composure somewhat.

"Zack, Zack Fair" he replied extending a large gauntleted hand and shaking clouds entire hand, wrist and part of his forearm, "What brings you to the hall of memories Cloud?".

"I'm going to see the mistress of the astropath" cloud responded,

"Ah, I have not yet met her, may I accompany you?" asked Zack pleasantly.

"Well…." to be honest Cloud wasn't to sure he wanted company especially after the debacle involving the last Asartes he'd met.

"I suppose so" he resigned as he began a slow stroll down the length of the corridor with Zack ambling along side him.

"How long have you been a navigator?" he asked politely.

Cloud looked up surprised only to see the Astartes smile back "You wonder how I could of known you are a navigator?"

Cloud nodded curious to know and also to know why the marine wasn't disconcerted by the presence of a psyker.

Zack chuckled "that bandanna marks you as something else and you don't look like a typical naval rating" he said glancing down at Cloud's plain beige robes.

"Also I can sense the trait of a psyker within someone just by looking at them"

Cloud blinked "How?"

"You mean you can't tell? I'm like you, I'm part of the chapters librarium" he straightened his posture and began to strut slightly.

"I am chapter librarian neophyte Zack Fair, just out of the scout auxiliaries and a full fledged battle brother" he announced in a voice filled with pride and distinction.

"You're a psyker too?" Cloud asked staring up at him in awe. "So you know what it's like to have the taint huh?".

Zack looked down at him his face darkening slightly "Yes, I am aware of the curse put upon us" answering with bitterness.

Every human that had a connection with the warp had a risk of becoming mutated, Navigators in particular had an even greater risk of mutation, It was said that no long lived navigator had not become a disfigured parody of what it was to be human.

There were even greater threats of the potent psychic powers they wielded, for with every good thing there must be an equally opposite bad thing to be placed upon them.

Becoming warp conduits, insanity or even the most feared of all, possession by that of daemonic entities, though the risks of navigators becoming possessed were incredibly low, he still found it a horrifying prospect of being controlled by something of purest evil.

They continued to walk silently for a little while longer, tension having been brought thick over them like a glutinous fog, Cloud couldn't stand it.

All of a sudden he spoke without thinking "Why did you become a marine?".

Zack stared at him surprised, Cloud horrified quickly stammered out an apology "I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn, Sir" lowering his head in embarrassment.

Zack just smiled gently and said "Hey don't worry about it" laying a large hand on his shoulder "and you don't have to call me sir, Zack is just fine".

Cloud relieved at this continued "So how come?" he repeated.

Zack placed his hands behind his head "Hmmmm……..I suppose to be a hero" looking down at Cloud with a grin "What other reason should there be?".

Cloud couldn't help but smile back at him and his noble ideals, he didn't seem like the average marine, all the marines Cloud had met weren't friendly not to him at least, but Zack was definitely different, almost if he could tell him anything at all.

"You didn't answer my question cloud" said Zack suddenly with a kind smile "how long?"

"Twelve years" he answered with a humorless smile gazing at the long blue well worn carpet they were walking on.

"A veteran navigator huh, quite a tenure indeed" he remarked pleasantly "But I've never heard of the strife clan"

"Not surprising, I'm the only navigator in my family" he stated rubbing the bruises on his wrists that had been caused by Sephiroth's amorous advance.

Zack stopped in his tracks "You're a spontaneous mutation? Do you have any idea how rare that is" he asked with incredulity.

Cloud gave him a curious look "I've never really thought about it, what's the big deal?" he asked with a slight smile.

Zack just gaped at him "About a billion to one"

Cloud stared then started laughing "yeah right, come on man"

"I'm serious cloud, you are incredibly special, a very rare find" he said with an exasperated smile at Clouds total ignorance.

Clouds heart made a weird flutter at Zack's words, Special? No one had ever referred to him as special, a great warmth and contentment spread through him and he began to blush.

Feeling embarrassed he looked away and gazed upon a large painted landscape depicting White Consul marines standing triumphant upon a hill, their battle standard waving victoriously over the broken landscape.

"Nobody has ever said something like that" he said quietly staring hard at the white eagle played across the banner, luminous white wings spread wide and gracefully, it's razor sharp talons open and ready to spear any who dare threaten it.

"Then nobody has ever tried to get to know you" Zack said simply put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud looked into his blue eyes and saw them twinkle slightly when he smiled, they stared at each other for a while, not speaking just gazing at each other quietly.

He began to feel his body more accurately, the gentle swish of blood in his veins, and the way his skin had goose bumps appearing along the surface at the contact between them.

Loud klaxons whistled shrilly all of a sudden making Cloud jump, a voice was then heard after the din "All Novamarine personnel to tactica control centre four"

Zack looked up at the booming voice frowning slightly "Hate to cut the short, but I gotta go man" he said reluctantly looking down at him "I'll see you round Cloud" he said smiling before running off down the corridor in the other direction.

Cloud just watched his new friend out of sight all the while rubbing his bruised wrists.

He arrived at the astropath quarters half an hour later, standing before the enormous bronze and ebony double doors.

Rapping the brass knocker upon it's plinth, he waited nervously for the reply as a slot opened in the middle of the door and a pair of unseen eyes surveyed him cautiously "What business have you here navigator?" came a soft whispery voice from within the inky black.

"I am to speak with the astropathica head mistress, Aerith" he said solidly.

A pause from the other side then "one moment please" thirty seconds passed before the giant doors opened to admit him to the smoky depths beyond.

A hooded adept in onyx robes stood with her head down "please this way master strife" as she led him towards Aerith's chambers, Cloud followed eagerly walking behind the gliding adept through the ante chambers and astropath lounges.

Cloud had a strong dislike of the lounge, cluttered with too much furniture and overstuffed cushions, small lamps lit the smoky room on tables surrounded by lower astropaths in quiet discussion or going through imperial tarot cards.

Soft music played through dusty speakers mounted on wood paneled frescoes, it was more like a saloon in here, complete with full bar and other illicit substances that cloud was sure breached navy protocol.

Their wizened frames hunched and slouching over large snifters of amasec or stronger spirits, what he hated most about this place was how disgustingly unkempt it was, bits of rubbish strewn all over the floor and furniture.

The place was hardly ever cleaned, how can they live in such filth? He wondered as he narrowly avoided stepping on an old discarded slice of bread that was spread with moldering fruit conserve.

A few heads rose as he walked by, a couple of astropaths nodding in greeting at sight of him, he nodded in return but did not slow down, the least amount of time spent here the better.

They had almost reached the large grand staircase that led up to sleeping quarters and meditation rooms when a dry old voice croaked from a shadowy corner "Master Strife, so good of you to grace us with your presence".

Cloud closed his eyes and suppressed a groan before turning to face the ancient figure reclining in the large heavily upholstered armchair, it's face hidden in shadow.

"Good evening master Bales, I hope you are well" cloud replied as pleasantly as he could and forcing his face into a neutral expression, in honest truth, he didn't like him.

"humph, closer boy come closer" he demanded.

"I would but Aerith is waiting for me" he replied genuinely.

"Then let her wait, spare some time for an old man" he croaked beckoning to him with a long bony finger, Cloud resigned with a low sigh and picked his way through the clutter to stand before Bales.

"Sit lad" he said gesturing to a large chintz couch opposite from him, Cloud did his best to remove the rubbish and old food scraps on the couch before gingerly sitting down and leaning back until he heard a crunch.

Leaning forward and looking round, he saw that chicken bones had been lodged in the wedge between seat and back, scowling and muttering he cast them aside and looked at the old man that was Bales.

Resplendent in burgundy robes with a cream shirt and black pants, Bales looked all the part of an old grandfather relaying words of wisdom to his grandson, the pipe of a hookah clutched in his long spindly fingers, and every now and then taking a drag and blowing pink smoke into the air.

"You feel it boy?" Bales wheezed.

"Feel what?" said Cloud glancing at an old grand father clock that was ticking loudly, its pendulum swing hypnotic.

Bales head shifted in the shadows "Don't be stupid boy, you know what I mean" he snapped.

Cloud swallowed nervously "The warp".

Bales toked the hookah making the water in its basin bubble, he then blew smoke rings towards Cloud "ah yes" he drawled languidly "It's not quite as it should be is it".

Cloud coughed and struggled not to retch at the sickly sweet sour smell of the smoke cloyed around him "what do you mean?"

"It's as if it swirls the wrong way" he wheezed dreamily twirling the pipe in his long claw like hand.

Cloud felt an unpleasant lump of ice form in his stomach, again he felt nothing out of place, no great disturbance, nothing "indeed" he replied absently.

"A great undertaking to begin and a large battle to be waged" he continued raising a glass of wine to his lips "but this is the imperium of man, when has it ever been different?" swirling the contents of his glass.

Cloud just nodded at the rhetorical question, taking the pause in the conversation to find an excuse to leave the insufferable old drone to himself, he was desperate to see Aerith and the fumes from the scarlet tinged smoke was making his head swim slightly, Cloud had reason to believe that the substance Bale was inhaling and venting at leisure was more than just plain tabac.

"Well master Bales, I enjoyed our talk" he lied "But I must see Aerith now" he said as he made to stand only to have Bales reach forward and grab his wrist.

"Heed my words boy" he said quickly, his voice just above a whisper "What I have dreamt does not fare your fate well, great difficulties lay ahead and I have seen the taint of chaos amidst it".

Clouds blood froze at the mention of Chaos "W-what do you mean" he stammered back struggling to pull his wrist away only to have it tighten over his bruises considerably.

"What I mean master Strife, is that someone close is going to die in the future, and you will have to make a choice" he whispered softly.

"What choice?" Cloud replied with growing anxiety.

Bales chuckled softly "Which one is going to die" he said matter of factly as he leant into the light revealing his face for the first time.

An old worn withered face of at least seventy, but it was usually hard to tell as the stresses of an astropath were so high very few made it to the age of forty.

But the thing that always managed to make Clouds blood run cold was the fact that he was completely blind, where his eyes should be were just vacant empty eye sockets.

Just like every other astropath, their fate was to lose their sight physically but gain greater depth psychically, it happened during the rigorous soul binding ceremony that opened the gates of psychic potential within their minds.

Cloud tugged his hand out of the bony grip and took a few steps back, he stared back at the grinning sightless man with fright, the words he had spoken were too….real.

"I will take what you said to heart master Bales" as he straightened himself and brushing the creases out of his clothes "I must go now, may the emperor protect" he finished pressing a hand over his chest and bowing, before turning and striding towards the young adept who had been waiting patiently, motioning for her to lead him to the mistress.

Walking past numerous sightless stares, he heard the old man call out too him "Remember my words boy, remember".

Cloud did not turn back, just walking faster he ignored the grating laughter that followed him out of the room.

The adept knocked three times at the cherry wood door to Aerith's chamber, a moment later another adept of shimmering white answered and admitted Cloud inside.

He was always slightly overwhelmed at the main astropathic chamber, for one thing it's enormous size was staggering, an open area half the size of the viewing chamber, but somehow managed to seem stuffy and cramped.

The air thick with incense that wafted from brass censer balls hanging at key points around the room, leaving a slight haze over the room that smelled of cinnamon and lavender, Cloud knew that she loved the smell of lavender.

Circular with branching chambers off from the main room, a kitchen, restrooms and the lower adept sleeping areas, but what was most drawing was the huge viewing blister that covered the ceiling, giving an unimpeded view of the open space beyond the ship.

Surrounding the blister were long flowing lengths of silk attached in huge sweeps, giving the feel of an ancient terran harem, all colored neutral dark shades of red, orange and gold.

He looked around spotting Aerith clad in silken sapphire robes at the far side of the room with her back to him, lighting tapers at a wrought iron offertory with a long flame reed, her movements fluid and graceful.

Above her was a large cast idol of the emperor clad in gold leaf, every now and then she would gaze up at him in affection, muttering a small prayer quietly and lighting another taper, he felt content to watch her from a distance, just marveling at her serene aura that she seemed to give off.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me Cloud?" she called suddenly "Or are you going to greet me properly" not turning and still lighting tapers.

Cloud shook his head and smiled "Forgive me lady astropath, I forget myself" walking towards her slowly, the small game they played with each other in the presence of others.

She finished lighting the tapers and blew out the flame on the reed, then looked up and made the sign of the Aquila while reciting the prayer of penance, he admired someone with a strong sense of devotion and love for ones patron.

He glanced up at the statue of the emperor and looked into the hard eyes that gazed back, Strong, tall, broad chested and beautiful in every conceivable way, A man of such power and influence must be worshipped for the things he had accomplished and the great sacrifice to mankind that stands to this day.

He looked into the hard eyes of the god and felt a slight stirring within him, a psyker like himself but unimaginably more powerful, his devotion to his children and the survival of mankind, made him humble at the sight of him.

Enshrined within the golden throne, kept alive by arcane technology lost to mankind, in the hope that he may never truly die, for all intensive purposes they worshipped a coma patient, but even in his deathless state he remains vigilant to humanity.

Aerith had finished praying and turned around and began to walk towards him, as always she was very beautiful, long silken brown hair, delicate features and fragile smile directed towards him, the satin pink blindfold that covered her eyes made her look weak and feeble, Cloud knew better.

Unlike other astropaths that were physically frail and weak, aerith held an air of perfect health that came through in a radiant glow, her sightless eyes always managed to find him,

They reached each other and he knelt so she could present her hand for him to kiss "An honor my lady" as her brushed his lips over her pale skin.

She smiled indulgently and motioned to the adepts scattered around the room at various duties "everybody, leave us" she ordered loudly, as one the adepts and handmaidens rose and left the room.

As the last one left the room and the door locked secure, Aerith began a slow walk towards him gently pressing her hands across his chest, and forcing him to walk backwards.

"So Cloud, what brings you to my chambers?" she purred as she began to loosen the strap on his belt "Do you wish to discuss the future? or is it the present that peaks your interest?" slowly pulling the belt out of the notches in his pants.

He was allowing himself to be pushed back into the centre of the room, where long rolls of cushions and bedding lay in a sort of pool in the floor, piled with pillows and other soft fabrics, whenever he came here, he always ended up in their, always.

She began to pull off his robe, one button at a time, still excruciatingly slowly she removed all of his garments until he was naked, all but for his pants.

With a look of desire she took her time sliding them down his hips and thighs, down to his ankles and making sure that her breath whispered over the more sensitive parts of him, he eagerly stepped out of his pants, and stood before her feeling nothing but longing and lust course furiously through him.

She ran her hands up his torso, caressing his skin and toying with a nipple idly sending electricity up his spine, cupping his face she pressed her lips to his and he felt a tongue slid over them gently, he responded by opening his mouth and letting her suck his tongue slightly.

Feeling sheer bliss overwhelm him, he had to show great restraint to control himself, he never rushed this, it wasn't everyday that they could share each others company this way,

She relented her ministrations and bit his lower lip affectionately as she pulled back, Cloud was in heaven at this point gasping in air as she smiled softly back at him, and he was suddenly shoved into the bedding laughing in surprise as he went.

Landing with a soft _whumph _on the cushiony softness, that sent pillows flying at his fall, as he lay completely naked on the silk sheets, Aerith stood above him with a wickedly triumphant grin as she undid the sash on her robe.

She pulled a cogitator wand out of one of the robes pockets, and waved it lazily to extinguish all the lights, until they were bathed in nothing but starlight glowing directly above them.

Only then did she agonizing slowness remove her garments, making sure to tease Cloud with every deft movement, he gave a low moan of frustration, how he craven her porcelain flesh.

She tutted over his impatience "awww, want me to make you feel better?" she cooed to him, stroking her fingers lightly over her breasts, the starlight giving an odd blue sheen over her form.

Cloud who was far beyond the point of words, could only nod dumbly back at her, his eyes glazing slightly.

She smiled her beautiful smile "Ok baby, I know something you might like" she said deviously before pouncing on her prey.

His body racked with exhaustion, Cloud breathed deeply trying to regain some of his strength after what Aerith had done to him.

"Terra!" he exclaimed as he stared up into the endless pitch on the ceiling, as a playful Aerith licked his belly button giggling softly.

He was absolutely spent, the passion put into their actions and the sheer intimacy of it almost brought him to tears at one point.

She however, had not nearly finished with him just yet, he craned his neck upward to see her trailing small kisses down towards his groin, she's like an animal, he thought to himself, constantly baying for more.

He closed his eyes and arched his back as her tongue managed to provoke more ecstasy, a long heavy moan erupting deep within his chest that rattled his diaphragm, only she could do something like that to him and provoke a reaction that intense.

The waves upon wave of pleasure that surmounted him was almost too much, he nearly blacked out at one point, the experience this amazing could be made better, he thought.

Concentrating hard, he opened his mind to the galaxy above him, his third eye seeing the universe in an electric haze, feeling the rifts and currents of the warp around him, he could feel the eyes upon him, countless eyes peering in from the depths of the empyrean.

All curious, all hungry, most of them jealous and furious to know they could not have what he has, he stared back with passion glazed eyes and mocked them with total impudence, daring them to take what he has.

Aerith had sped up, and it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold himself, concentrating harder he looked upon the planet below, gazing into the millions of shining lights, all the life forces burning with what felt like…..hate?.

Cloud shook himself mentally and looked deeper, he saw not only hate but despair and at the same time hope and a very large proportion of carnal desire, the normal feelings human beings had, but not in such extreme proportions, not over such a large population at the same time..

It was total anarchy below, inhibitions running wild and untamed, passion turning to bloodlust, brimming opportunism turning to crippling depression, the whole planet was bleeding emotion.

Cloud could not look further, receding his mind back to the present locale, his breath quickened and his body on the edge and pulse to a dangerous level, he sat up and screamed out loud as he climaxed violently.

He shuddered and flopped back on the sweat soaked sheets, physically weak and drained, both metaphorically and literally, he looked up with difficulty to see Aerith sitting on her haunches having swallowed and was now licking her lips with satisfaction.

The blindfolded girl stretched and slithered across his body so she was cradled against his chest, whimpered pants that were issuing from Cloud were more than enough of a thank you in her opinion, she thought as she nudged his chest tenderly.

"Do you feel better" she questioned softly.

Cloud regained some of his composure managed a feeble reply "more than you can imagine" he said with a tired chuckle.

"Good" she purred evidently very pleased with herself.

Cloud's back itched, and he shifted slightly to scratch it against the sheets, a dull pain shot up through his back making him wince "As fun as it was, I'm going to ache all over tomorrow" he sighed.

Aerith leaned up "Turn over" she demanded.

Cloud knew better than to argue, she would not take no for an answer, he turned over gingerly and buried his face in a silk pillow, Aerith got up and returned a few seconds later, straddling his lower back, and making sure to grind herself into him unnecessarily.

Cool massage oil dripped onto his back, making the skin prickle pleasantly where it touched, soft hands began to knead and work the tightened muscles of his back, long slow luxurious strokes that began to make him feel very sleepy.

She rubbed from the bottom of his back and worked her way to the top, making sure to work out the knot that had accumulated there, Cloud felt himself falling into a deep doze when she stopped suddenly, Cloud snapped out of the trance and sighed unhappily "there still there aren't they" he said dejectedly.

Aerith didn't reply, but just stared at the pair of long thin scars that trailed down his upper back, two vertical curved lines that went from just below his shoulders and reached just past his rib cage, "their beginning to itch more and more" Cloud said unhappily, she touched them gently feeling a bony ridge rise out of the flesh.

They both knew what it was, a growing mutation, the first Cloud had ever had, discovering them months ago, Aerith had tried to figure out what they were but to know avail.

She pressed herself close to him and hugged him firmly "I'm sorry Cloud" she whispered sadly.

He smiled slightly "It's not your fault, I knew eventually it would happen" he said softly, he couldn't help but think what kind of freak he would turn into eventually, losing the form that made him what he was just made him depressed, but he consoled in the fact that Aerith was with him.

She stood up so he could roll over again and then sat next to him rubbing his belly gently, "I want to do something Cloud" she said softly.

He looked up curiously "Ok, what is it?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek "I want to see your eye" she said firmly

He paused "What?",

"Your eye, I want to see it" she repeated

Cloud unconsciously reached up and press a hand to the orb behind the bandanna on his head, It was said that it could kill at the sight of it, like that of the ancient tales of the hydra and other mythos.

Before he could reply, she reached behind his head and undid the knot, freeing the fabric and lifting it off his forehead, Cloud inhaled and held his breath, honestly terrified of what might happen, but at the same time curious and desperate to know.

It came away and nothing happened, he exhaled relieved beyond words, and quite happy that the rumor was a complete fabrication, Aerith reached forward and caressed his eyelid, fascinated by orb in his skull.

A wild idea entered Cloud's head "Can I see yours?" he asked quickly, he expected some sort of complaint or objection, but she automatically lifted her hands behind her head and untied the blind fold, letting it slip down her features and pool on Cloud's stomach.

He audibly gasped as she opened her eyes to reveal the most vibrant shining set of emerald eyes he had ever seen, It was unheard of to have an astropath keep her eyes, the soul binding destroyed them, but hers were luminous and bright.

Cloud felt tears run down his cheeks as the sheer closeness of the bond between them, It had grown stronger tenfold in the last few minutes, she collapsed herself onto Cloud, kissing him deeply and passionately before snuggling into his chest, veritably burying herself into his warmth.

They both slept soundly as their eyes had finally been opened.

To be continued……

* * *

Authors note: I am incredibly proud of this chapter, the last one which is in fact the first story I wrote, and it looks like complete crap next to this one. hahahaha

But there are probably spelling errors in there that need to be fixed, I need a beta.

But a couple of things I need to clarify for those that are not familiar the 40K universe.

Navigator: a breed of mutant with the ability to see the warp and not be affected by it, madness comes to everybody else, they also have a third eye in which they see the warp.

Space Marine/Adeptus Astartes: super soldiers that live to do nothing but fight and serve the emperor, they where big armour and they don't die unless killed in battle.

Librarian: a space marine who has psychic powers and their armor is a flat blue color.

Psyker: a being with psychic powers

Astropath: a psyker that specializes in long range messages through space that are sent telepathicly.

Ork: like lord of the rings only in space, green and with a thick cockney accent.

The Emperor: the ultimate human being to which all humanity worship as a god

Now, bales was a funny choice for me cause I just used the name of one of my friends to create a plot character, by the way he looks like Argus filch if you need to know.

The relationship between Zack and Cloud looks a bit too serious to my tastes but if you want more let me know.

Sephiroth is not out of this yet, got big plans for him yet (rubs hands together)

Also I think this is the first time someone has introduced a pivotal plot point during a blowjob, and boy am I proud, cause I figure Aerith to be the type to swallow, and if you don't like it, stiff shit it's my story, and it's my favorite part.

And as always I must mention I am a total review whore, review damn you, REVIEW!!

Cheers, GO AUSSIE!!


End file.
